


Like Real People Do

by mixtapesandsunsets



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesandsunsets/pseuds/mixtapesandsunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Claire fic based on the song Like Real People Do by Hozier. Loved the movie, loved these characters, and I wanted to write a little about after the movie. This is a weird, sort of episodic fic based on their healing and blooming relationship. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**_I had a thought, dear, however scary, about that night, the bugs and the dirt._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They share a bed now. Owen had originally planned to crash on Claire's couch until he found his own place, but that changed the night he woke up screaming. Claire had run out of her room and shaken him awake.

"Owen! It's okay! You're safe!"

His eyes shot open.

"Claire?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Please don't leave me." he said into her torso.

"I'd never, sweetheart."

She took him by the hand to her bedroom. They fell asleep with her breath on his neck and his lips in her hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Why were you digging? What did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes he hates her. He doesn't want to, but he does. Sometimes he can't help but to blame her for all that happened that night.

But he sees how much it hurts her. Every time it is mentioned on the news or online, her whole body tightens.

(Regardless of what she had done before, she saved so many. She saved him. She knows her part in it, but she learned. No one can hold that against her. Well, he sure as hell can't.)

He holds her hand. He rubs her back. He wants her to know that he is here.

She needs him. She begins to admit it to herself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_I will not ask you where you came from. I will not ask and neither should you._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They don't really talk about what happened. It's too fresh.

She can still smell the gasoline from that truck on him sometimes.

He can still hear the desperation in her voice when she told them to run. It echoes over and over in his head.

They both still see teeth every time they close their eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips. We should just kiss like real people do._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The first time they kiss as who they are now is not sure. It is slow, explorative.

She sighs into his mouth.

He cups her head with his hand.

They lean their foreheads together, and a single tear slips down each of their faces.

It is the first good feeling they've had since the fallout.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_I know that look, dear, eyes always seeking. Was there in someone who dug long ago._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Claire feels like she's known Owen for longer than she has.

Tragedy, I suppose, can bring you together.

She feels herself coming together too.

She doesn't need to take as many pills to feel human anymore.

Smiling starts to feel less like a foreign concept. Her face no longer threatens to twist into a grimace all the time. Her lips feel less down set. Owen says her smile lights up his whole world.

Claire is scared. But it is not paralyzing, mind-numbing, fight or flight scared. It is new scared. It might even be good scared.

Claire is falling in love.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**So I will not ask you why you are creeping, in some sad way I already know.** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It's not all rainbows and butterflies, however. You can't go through an event like the fallout and be back to normal so quickly.

Sometimes Owen slides down onto the shower floor. He puts his head on his knees and cries. He grabbed a razor blade once, held it for long time. Claire came in to check on him and pulled it away. She looked at him for a moment, sadly. He began to apologize. She kissed him softly. She sat in the shower with him, wiping his tears.

Sometimes Claire's thoughts pull her so far away that all she can do it stare. One of these times she grasped her teacup so hard that it shattered between her palms, leaving shards of blood-covered glass and hot tea on the linoleum floor of the kitchen. She doesn't feel it until later, when she snaps out of it to Owen gently removing pieces of glass from her hand and wiping the cuts.

They don't need to ask anymore. They understand.

They help each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips. We should just kiss like real people do.** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They live day by day.

Owen gets a job in construction. He hates it, but he needed something different. He needs something that allows distance. He can't get attached, not again.

Claire goes to school to become a nurse. She needs something that works directly with the people, not just numbers on paper. She can't become detached, not again.

They go back to their home at night.

They talk about their days. They kiss.

They still have to work through radiation from the fallout sometimes.

They do it though. It's easier now. They have each other.

They stick together.

**  
They survive.**


End file.
